


Solving Problems

by enelle1989



Series: Collectibles of Life [6]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Marriage, Phone Call, Sully's a good papa, a father and son talk, chaotic relationship, fight, normal life struggles, short form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enelle1989/pseuds/enelle1989
Summary: Not long after the Yemen adventure Sully gets a phone call from Nate.





	Solving Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything of Uncharted, everything belongs to Naughty Dog, Sony and other respective owners.  
> I am not an English-speaker, so if there are mistakes, forgive me, I’m doing my best to avoid them.

Sully had very precise plans for this chilly, November afternoon and he wasn’t expecting anybody to disturb him. So when his cellphone vibrated in the breast pocket of his shirt, he sighed and quickly took a call, planning to end it as quickly as it’s possible.

“Hi pal,” he hears the familiar voice in the speaker. “How’s it going?”

“Hi kid”, Sully greets him back, still feeling a bit surprised. He sat in his armchair and lightened up his cigar. “I’m good, though a bit busy now. What’s up?”

“Nothing, just callin’,” he hears Nate’s response. “…it’s been a while. What are you doing? Some interesting stuff?”

 _This is starting getting hinky,_ thinks Sully. “Maybe. But I guess it’s not a talk for a phone-call, kid.”

He hears Nate laughing on the other end of  the line. “Ok, ok, if that’s so confidential…,” Nate continues. “But you’re at home?”

Sully raised his eyebrow. “Maybe,” he answers. “Okay kid, what’s going on?” he asks straightly and a bit of chafe.

“Nothing! Everything’s just fine!” Nate answers quickly and he sounds so falsely, that Sullivan imagines Nate’s nose growing longer and longer. “Eh, listen, actually I’m calling to tell you,” Nate starts, “that I’ll drop by, maybe for a few days…”

“No.”

A deafening and unexpected silence falls between them and Sully takes the opportunity to enjoy his cigar.

“Eeem, no?” Nathan asks, apparently shocked, after a few seconds.

“No,” Sully replies.

“Why not?”

“Just like that,” Sully returns, “no.”

Another moment of uneasy silence.

“Sully, didn’t you say a minute ago that you’re home?”

“I am,” Sully shots back. “And I’m not going anywhere. But you’re _not_ coming _here_.”

Nate snorts loudly on the other end of the line.

“I don’t understand what’s your problem, but I’m coming anyway,” Nate states and Sully can hear the sound of fastening a bag in the background. “Just wanted to give you a heads up so you wouldn’t be surprised.”

 _The kid’s playing it hard_ , thinks Sully and chuckles.

“Sure, you can come, but I won’t open the door for you.”

“You seem to forgot that I have keys.”

“You seem to forgot that I changed the locks after Yemen.”

“Pff, seriously… I can break in--”

“Just you-” Sully interrupts him abruptly, “-try, kid. We’ll talk differently then.”

Nate sighs and whines on the other end on the line, apparently giving up. There’s a dull noise in the receiver like if he’s dropping on a couch or a bed.

“Okay, Sully,” Nate states after a moment. “What’s your problem.”

Sully takes a deep breath.

“You’ve argued with Elena again,” he says and lets these words reach Nate through the line. “Am I right?”

Nathan falls completely silent and this gives Sully an exact answer. Sully knows that these guys made a great progress after Yemen, but it’d be a lie to say that everything was just fine and Elena and Nate simply got a “and they lived happily ever after” ending. After everything that happened between them, they had to rebuilt everything from the ashes. It certainly wasn’t easy, and Sully could only imagine how hard it truly was.

“Kid,” Sully starts, “running away is always the easiest thing to do. But it doesn’t solve anything.”

“I’m not running away,” Nate tries to disaffirm. “I’m just…”

Sully chuckles. “…running away. Is that it?”

Nate is silent again.

“Kid, take your time, maybe go for a walk. Think about her,” Sully continues. “It’s certainly not easy for her either. It takes time for wounds to heal.”

Nate doesn’t say anything, but Sully can hear him making a deep, resigned sigh. “Yeah,” he finally spokes out. “I understand.”

“So,” Sully continues. “I hope that you’re not coming here anymore? I don’t need to barricade doors and windows?”

Nate chuckles. “No, I’m not,” he answers. “Right now, I’m not going anywhere. Thanks Sully.”

Sully smiles and smokes his cigar with a triumphant grin.

“It’s okay. Promise me, kid. Don’t do it again. No more running away,” Sully says, “no more.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave me a comment or kudos :)  
> That’s a little one-shot that got into my mind today.


End file.
